


Promises

by captskleton



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, my first trapped fic, shao fei a fool but tang yi's fool, we love a couple really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captskleton/pseuds/captskleton
Summary: headcanon: "shaofei coming to visit tangyi on his birthday bc he made a promise and he intends to keep it. who cares that he was just patched up and has 37 stitches going down his thigh? it's tangyi's birthday and NOTHING is keeping him from seeing him. nothing."
Relationships: Gu Dao Yi/Zuo Hong Ye, Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 331





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> the shooters for champno gc really said, "zoie watch trapped" like I wouldn't become so obsessed with it that I do absolutely nothing but tweet headcanons on twitter about them. This is for them. I love you bitches. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and if it's slightly ooc, i apologize, but I think it shouldn't be too bad. Feel free to share, comment, kudos, etc. There will probably (read: definetly) more to come. 
> 
> and feel free to follow me @sotusism on twitter where i do nothing but cry over trapped, sotus, and tharntype! :) okay bye ksdjbfgkdf

Shao Fei really needed to get out of here. It’s not that he wants to be difficult, but it’s a special day—they all know what day it is—and yes, he has 37 stitches going down his thigh and a broken collar bone, but fuck, he promised Tang Yi, and this is one promise he doesn’t want to break. 

Looking around, he assesses the situation. Dr. Jiang is a room away, Jack is most likely guarding the door, due to how Zhao Zi batted his doe eyes and pleaded with him— _and they have the nerve to call him and Tang Yi whipped for each other,_ Shao Fei rolls his eyes, and Hong Ye is probably on her way back with lunch with Dao Yi like she promised. 

Shao Fei sighed. He only had a few hours until visitation hours were over, and he needed to act fast. Shifting to a sitting position, Shao Fei swung his legs off the side of the bed and instantly stood up. He could feel how unsteady he was—severe blood loss can do that to a guy—but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. 

As he was trying to throw his jacket over his shoulders, the door opened, Dr. Jiang walking in, with Andy right behind him. 

“Hey so, I realize what day it is so I—what are you doing?!” exclaimed Dr. Jiang. 

Shao Fei grunted, “Trying to get out of here, what do you think?”

“Shao Fei, you’re going to tear your stitches at this rate, please, just sit down,” Dr. Jiang said. He puts his clipboard down and quickly walks over to hover over Shao Fei. _This man_ , he thinks as Shao Fei attempts to tie his shoes with one hand, _Tang Yi really doesn’t pay him enough for this_.

Shao Fei continues. “Dr. Jiang, you know that normally I would listen to whatever sound advice you have for me when it comes to my health—”

“That’s _literally_ a lie—”

“And I’m not one to go against your wishes, especially when I’m _oh so _severely injured—”__

__“You literally ignored all his warnings the last time he told how bad of an idea it was to go right back out into the field on a broken ankle without a cast—” Andy muttered._ _

__“But today is really important, and you know me, I’m a man of my word—”_ _

__“Shao Fei, listen—” Dr. Jiang said, trying to cut in._ _

__“So, no matter what you, Andy, Hong Ye, or Zhao Zi say, I’m going to leave right this instant and—”_ _

__“Shao Fei, if you would let me get a word in—”_ _

__“You guys can’t stop me—Aha!” Shao Fei cheers. He successfully got both shoes on and tied them with one hand. When he told Tang Yi how he mastered the skill last time he saw him, Tang Yi rolled his eyes affectionately and told him it would never come in handy. Take that!_ _

__Shao Fei stands carefully and turns to face both men standing by the door. “I know, I know, there’s a lot of paperwork involved with me having to get out, and yeah, _maybe_ , I’m a bit woozy from the blood loss, but Dr. Jiang, we talked about this. Come hell or high water, I’m not missing his birthday. So, if you’ll excuse me—”_ _

__As he makes his way to the door, it opens, and in walks Jack. “Jack, move—”_ _

__“No can do. Doc says you have to stay, and you know Tang Yi would have a fit if he found out you went all the way to visit him not even an hour after you had your arm set.”_ _

__Shao Fei stomps his foot. “I’m fine!” Everyone shares a look. “I wasn’t going to drive by myself! I would have asked one of you to drive me down there—” someone coughs out _liar_ , “—I would have, don’t give me that look! And I would have been perfectly supervised! Tang Yi wouldn’t have to worry knowing his ex-right-hand man and his most trusted doctor were watching over me! It’s a foolproof plan!”__

____“Except for the part where you’d be so exhausted from the constant shuffling around that by the time you even made it to see Tang Yi, you would have passed out already, and then where would we be?” Hong Ye said, walking into the hospital room with Dao Yi behind her. “You look like a ghost sister-in-law. What are you even doing _up _?”___ _ _ _

______Shao Fei ignored her. “I don’t care what you guys say, gang up on me if you want, but I’m leaving this room!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dr. Jiang sighs, “Shao Fei, just, please rest, Tang Yi will understand—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!” Shao Fei shouts. He can kind of feel the panic setting in. He knew that if he had gotten caught, he would have to put up a fight—and you can bet your ass he’s not backing down from his decision so easily—but don’t they get it? Shao Fei, in all the years Tang Yi has been away, has never missed a birthday. When he made that wish the very first time he and Tang Yi spent Tang Yi’s birthday together, at the time, he knew it was such a big thing to promise, but it had felt so right. He spent so long chasing down Tang Yi, trying to get him to admit that he was lying; that he knew what really happened that day, but after four years of learning everything about him, how could he not fall in love with the man he really was on the inside? Seeing Tang Yi sitting in his room alone, staring at the music box? It broke something in him. Tang Yi allowing Shao Fei to see the real Tang Yi, the one who is so lonely and broken from all the loss he’s experienced in his life … watching him cry? Making that promise was something he would never regret._ _ _ _ _ _

______No matter what was going on, no matter how hurt he was, he would never and will never break it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shao Fei…?” murmured Dr. Jiang. Andy, Hong Ye, Dao Yi, and Jack stood around him like they were ready to step in if needed. He knew he probably looked a little crazed with his arm in a sling, and his chest heaving with how much effort he was putting in to even stand up right, but he didn’t care. Shao Fei took a deep breath. His heart racing, but he needs to get them to understand. Panicking would do him no good._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shao Fei listen—” Hong Ye began, but Shao Fei cut her off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. _You_ listen,” Shao Fei started. “You guys are going to let me walk out this door—alone or beside me, I don’t really care, but I will go see him, and I won’t let you guys stop me. I won’t leave him by himself. I promised him and _I won’t break that promise!_ ” He practically yelled. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The room was silent for a minute. Everyone had different expressions on their face. Hong Ye looked frightened, hang gripping Dao Yi’s as if he was the only thing holding her up. Jack’s face was calm, but his eyes screamed dissatisfaction, and Dr. Jiang kept looking between Shao Fei’s thigh and his face, a look of fear etched onto it. _I don’t care how they feel_ , Shao Fei thought, _I’m walking out that door_. _ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few seconds, Shao Fei moved towards the door, satisfied that no one had tried to stop him. As he reached for the handle, the door suddenly swung open—Zhao Zi quickly pushing it open, excited to share the good news—and the momentum caused him to lose his balance. It was in that moment that the exhaustion from overexerting himself so much hit him full force._ _ _ _ _ _

______The last thing he heard was everyone in the room collectively shout, and then?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything went black._ _ _ _ _ _

______********_ _ _ _ _ _

______He kind of hurt all over._ _ _ _ _ _

______He internally groaned. He hoped he wasn’t in that damn hospital bed again. He wasn’t sure what had happened after he blacked out, but he knows it wasn’t good. Eyes closed, he assessed how he was feeling. He could feel he was propped up, the bed probably set at an angle. His arm was secured against his chest, limiting much movement lest he break his collarbone, again, and the stitches on his thigh felt a little tighter. _Probably why Dr. Jiang kept looking at my thigh before I passed out_ , Shao Fei cringed, _I really gotta stop moving so quickly.__ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, you really do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei’s eyes shot open._ It couldn’t be…__ _ _ _

______“Shao Fei, you’re doing the thing again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei looked over and there was Tang Yi, looking a little weary, but relieved for man who spends his days in prison. “W-what..?” He croaked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Here, have some water,” Tang Yi whispers, bringing a cup filled with water and straw to his lips. Shao Fei nodded a bit, and drank some. After a couple awkward seconds—Shao Fei looking at Tang Yi in disbelief, and Tang Yi staring at the water cup like it personally offended him, he pulled back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How are you—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How could you—” They started at the same time. Tang Yi huffed. “Go ahead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei shook his head a bit. “What are you… doing here?” He whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tang Yi sighed and put the cup down. Taking Shao Fei’s left hand in his, he rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. It didn’t seem like Tang Yi was in any rush to answer his question, but Shao Fei was dying to know. Why was Tang Yi here? How did he even get out? _What the fuck was going on?__ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking a deep breath, Tang Yi spoke. Staring at their hands intertwined, he says, “Shao Fei, I love you… but sometimes you can be the _biggest_ idiot on the planet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei sputtered, ready to state his offence, but Tang Yi continued, “Shao Fei, that promise you made to me all those years ago, you kept it. Every year, you kept it, you made sure I wasn’t alone, and I will forever be grateful to you because of it. Every year, every month, every week, and every _day_ you remind me of how lucky I am to have someone like you love me, despite everything. You visit every weekend; you call whenever you’re allowed—you do _so_ much for me… except one thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei swallowed. “What is it…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tang Yi looked him dead in the eye. “You don’t take care of yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei blinked. “What do you—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You were ready to walk out of here, stitches ripped, arm hanging from your sling, just to come see me for my birthday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, because I made a promise—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A promise that if you had broken it, I would have _understood_.” Tang Yi says gently. “The moment you were hurt, Hong Ye came to visit. She told me what happened and said Zhao Zi was on his way with a warrant for me to be able to come see you. He knew the moment you woke up, you would do everything you could to get out of here._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So Hong Ye was tasked with letting me know ahead of time that the reason why my _boyfriend_ could come visit me today was because said boyfriend thought that tackling a suspect out a window from a _three story building_ was the best idea at the time.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei blinked. “… In my defense—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shao Fei, don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He quieted down. After a moment, he muttered, “I don’t regret it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tang Yi sighs. “I know you don’t. I would never try and make you feel that way. I know you love your job; I know that sometimes getting hurt is apart of your job. I may not like it, but I would never tell you what you can and can’t do. At the end of the day, you are your own person. You make your decisions, and I trust that you make them with the best intentions in mind. I’ll never ask you to do anything on my behalf. But sometimes…” he looks away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei doesn’t like that look on his face. “Sometimes what, Tang Yi?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tang Yi raises their hands up to his lips, kissing Shao Fei’s scars on the back of his hand. “Sometimes, I wish that I could ask you to try and be more careful, for me.” he whispers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something in Shao Fei’s chest aches. He knows he can be reckless—he has plenty of situations to choose from, where he jumped in front of an enemy’s gun to try and save a target, or ran into a guarded building without thinking anything through—but he never really realized how much it actually affected Tang Yi until now. Before, he never really had anyone else to think about. Yeah, he knew that Zhao Zi would be heart broken if he was ever gone, but he never had a partner or even… the makeshift family that Tang Yi brought him into too. The first time he took a bullet for someone, was when Hong Ye was being shot at. He knew it broke both Hong Ye and Tang Yi that day—Hong Ye, because she didn’t even like him, and he knew this, but he still took a bullet for her. Not even just because she was dear to Tang Yi, but because he genuinely didn’t want her to get hurt. And Tang Yi, because it was the first time he ever really realized that he could _lose_ Shao Fei. But even then, it didn’t hit Shao Fei how him getting hurt could affect those around him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Until now._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know I’ve said it before, plenty of times after I-I…” Tang Yi swallowed and looked away, “After I _hurt_ you, but I _can’t_ lose you Shao Fei. I can’t bare to lose anyone else in my life, _especially_ you, and especially since I’m not there to protect you.” Shao Fei could see the tears building up in his eyes,and he wants to pull him into his arms, but he knows he needs to finish. “I know it’s selfish, but I need you to promise me you’ll be less reckless. Do what you must, but please, _please_ just …” and then he just, breaks. _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Fuck it,_ Shao Fei thinks. He reaches over and as much as he can, tugs Tang Yi towards him, trying to make him move but Tang Yi won’t bugde._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shao Fei,” he says as he tries to contain his sobs, “you’re hurt, please, relax—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tang Yi, stop, I’m okay, please? Just, please lay next to me, I can’t, y-you’re crying, and I want to comfort you, but I can’t- _I can’t_ —” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Tang Yi squeezes his hand and tries to calm him down. “Okay, okay, just, let me move you okay? I don’t want to hurt you,” he says. Shao Fei nods quickly and relaxes. Tang Yi shifts him over as gently as he can, and slides into bed, making sure that he isn’t putting any pressure on his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is this okay?” he whispers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei nods._ _ _ _ _ _

______They lay there in silence, basking in being close to each other for the time being. Shao Fei doesn’t want to break the moment, but he needs to know._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How… how long are you able to stay for?” He asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tang Yi kisses his forehead. “I don’t know what Zhao Zi and Hong Ye did, but they managed to get them to extend it until tomorrow afternoon. If I’m not back by then, they’ll personally come get me, and bench Zhao Zi for the next month.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei’s face lights up. _He gets to wake up next to Tang Yi?_ “You’ll be here in the morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tang Yi smiles. “Yeah. I will.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao smiles grows wider. He’s about to lean in and kiss him but then the lights go out. “What—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both look over and in walks in Hong Ye holding a cake, Dr. Jiang, Andy, Jack, Zhao Zi and Dao Yi surrounding her and singing along._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Happy Birthday dear Tang Yi,” they sing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei laughs happily and wiggles in excitement. He turns to look at Tang Yi to see how he’s taking it but Tang Yi only has eyes for him. The expression on his face is blank, but his eyes… his eyes tell Shao Fei how much this means to him. They’re filled with love, affection, and appreciation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shao Fei gets so lost in it, that he almost misses the words Tang Yi mouths to him while everyone sings._ _ _ _ _ _

_______**Thank you. ******_______

********

_______**I love you. ******_______

************ ** **

______Shao Fei smiles, and mouths back._ _ _ _ _ _

************ ** **

_______**I love you too. ******_______

********

************ ** **

********


End file.
